ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Days Gone Bye
The Jump City PD respond to a attack taking place at the mall. As officers suit up, Captain Arthur Hall arrives at the scene, much to the suprise of the first responders. He admits that he's been itching for field action after being put for so long behind a desk to fight paperwork. Hall and the officers then enter to find the shopping center under siege, by the Toyman. Ranting about consumerism and other nonsense, he attacks the police. With Hall in his grasp, he boasts that his back-up won't be able to save him, that the Titans are as good as "to borrow a catchphrase from Control Freak" cancelled. Suffice to say the Titans then arrive and let loose on the Toyman. When he notices Nightwing mentioned "10 good reasons not to cause trouble in Jump City", the five newest members of the team make their entrances. Wonder Girl, Static, Batgirl...errr...Black Bat, Superboy, and Bombshell. "Titans, Go!" 'Act One' The Titans wipe the floor with Toyman and his robotic monstrosities, as Captain Hall tells his officers to take five, much to everyone's enjoyment. To the Titans annoance, however, Nightwing and Starfire refuse to quit hitting on each other while in the middle of crimefighting! The newbies show off their skills (especially Wonder Girl who has a head-on approach, prefers to jump right into the attack). Some times literally head-on! Raven tries to mentally get a lock of Toyman, thus determining he's just another robotic drone, which means Cyborg and the Titans don't have to hold back on the pesky supervillain. His toys are destroyed and his humanoid drone is torn to shreds. Toyman is defeated, for now. The Titans help Hall with the clean-up. He gives them fair warning when the press begins to descend upon the wartorn mall, and much to Nightwing's appreciation the Titans depart. While heading off for some well-earned pizza, passing over the heads of the press and spectactors, a girl in a purple hoodie stands out from the rest of the crowd. She takes out a beaten-up smartphone and snaps a picture of the Titans, with a less than amused look on her face. Static notices her for a second, but when he tries to tell the rest of the team, he turns back around and sees that she's gone. Beast Boy begins to talk about how their popularity can be a bit of a nuisance as of late, until a bunch of attractive women signal his attention, asking for autographs. To Raven's disgust he departs, while the rest of the team heads to the Pizza place, only to see the press descending on their favorite joint as well. Dejected that they can't eat in peace without the paparazzi, Star sees the owner on the roof, holding boxes of fresh pizza just for them. The team appreciates the offer and heads off to a secluded place to eat in peace, and enjoy the sunset. As Beast Boy catches up, the usually silent Cassandra Cain spots the same hoodie-wearing girl as well. She and Static offer to meet up with the team later, right now they have a little investigating to do. The rest of the team hangs out, talking about the "good old days" when they weren't the center of attention for the media, or the target of bigger A-list villains from the East Coast. Bombshell relishes the spotlight, compared to her black-ops days. But Starfire brings up that not everything was wine and roses in the days that once were. All she has to do is to mention Slade, lots of bad memories instantly get brought to the surface, except for the newbies who've only experienced Slade's brutality by word of mouth. Meanwhile, Static and Cassandra, whose not the best conversationalist, track down the mysterious girl that's been following them. She spots her pursuerers, making a run for it. The two think they got her cornered until Static is caught in a deadly "slip-n-slide", while Black Bat encounters a giant jack-in-the-box. The two break free and destroy the toys, only to find their target has disappeared yet again. Wonder Girl and Superboy cheer up the group with a game of frisbee. But by the end, Wonder Girl ruins it with too strong a throw. The Titans laugh and prepare to head back. But on Titans Island, Cyborg can't seem to get the front door opening, as all his passwords seem in-operative. Beast Boy tries the direct approach, only to get bounced back as a T-Rex. Superboy's x-ray vision spots what amounts to a giant carjack on the other side of the door, keeping them locked out. Just as Star, Bombshell, Superboy, and Cy are about to blast down the door, the Titans are then interrupted by engineers and a man in a suit. He serves Nightwing, much to the entire team's shock, an order of eviction! 'Act Two' The hooded girl is in an abandoned apartment complex, going over the photos she took on an old model laptop. She's compiled all sorts of shots of the Titans, their stances, weapons, and various attacks while they battled Toyman. She prints them out, then smiles as she places the photos from earlier onto a wall....compiled with similar photos of Titans teams from across the country! East, West, North, Central City, they're all there! She then calls her employer, says that she's begun compiling intel on their weaknesses. The Titans, meanwhile, march into City Hall, to the suprise of the civilains outside and the bureaucrats inside. Nightwing demands to know who put an eviction notice on their headquarters. Directed upstairs, the eight heroes crowd into the office of Elizabeth Alderman, the new councilwoman. Taken aback by the assemblage of Jump City's crimefighters, she hangs up the phone. Beast Boy and Cyborg are hysterical, but Raven shuts them up so Nightwing can get some answers. Alderman points out flatly that the last mayor of Jump City was a disaster, politically and financially. Between allowing criminals to run unchecked and causing property damage, and giving a multimillion dollar state-of-the-art tower to a bunch of teenage "heroes" (she stresses that last point). To the Titans' annoyance, she says that the city can no longer afford to give free room and board so that vigilantes have a place to stay. Superboy and Bombshell debate the merits of kicking out the city's favorite superheroes. Alderman laughs and says she was elected to get the city out of a financial hole, and if people hate her for trimming unnecessary waste than she isn't doing her job right. Starfire inquires as to whether the mayor will be okay with this eviction, a point Beast Boy elaborates on by stating that the new mayor is a gigantic fan of the Titans..especially Robin. Alderman points out to Starfire that the mayor, despite his fanboyness, will agree with her when it comes to finances. She offers the Titans an opportunity to get back their tower, if they are willing to pay taxes or a form of rent to get back revenue lost since the formation of the team! Alderman then singles out Starfire, making a a joke about her illegal status that doubles as a slur which shows her anti-alien colors. Nightwing sees this and jumps down Alderman's throat. Starfire calms him down, claiming it was simple jest..much to Alderman's thinnly-veiled delight. She retaliates by threatening to call security. The Titans may have the city's thanks for fighting bad guys, but Alderman declares that they have no say in running it or making threats and demands of it's citizens. She will not tolerate "heroes" deciding to do more than clean up their archenemies' messes, like Slade. The last point really gets the team agitated. Superboy has to hold Wonder Girl back from charging the councilwoman. Either pay up or shut up is her last word, along with another racist remark against Starfire. Nightwing storms out while the rest of the team follows. Just as Starfire exits last, she "accidently" sneezes and causes her bookcase to fall over, breaking valuables and making a mess of the councilwoman's office. Star delightfully smiles and leaves, content with her small form of retaliation. All Alderman can do is fume in her dishambled office. The team can only smile proudly at their alien teammate, while Nightwing adamently states that he loves her. Back at the apartment complex, the hooded girl is startled by the arrival of the Toyman. The real one that is, not a drone like at the mall. He smiles while fiddling with Play-Doh, looking at the compiled intel she's aquired on the Teen Titans. He throws her the ball, warning that's his latest invention....explosive Play-Doh. She nearly throws it like a hot potato, then puts it on the table. Toyman goes over the photos and compliments his apparent cohort on her work so far. She asks what the next step is. He replies that with the data on each Titan's weaknesses, he can devise the appropriate "toys" for each of them. For now Toyman has to stay off the radar until he can finish his work. As he gets started, she says that she knows some guys that can buy them time against the Titans. She takes out her phone and makes the call, while Toyman begins going over snapshots of Nightwing's weaponry, and assembling what appears to be a nerf gun. Angry at the councilwoman, as well as the fact that they've been locked out of Titans Tower, Star and the other Titans have to set up shop in one of Nightwing's old apartments before he established the team. The place is cramped, but will suffice as Cyborg tries to get into the tower computer mainframe. Cy struggles as Nightwing's computer demands countless upgrade installments from underuse. While this goes on, Nightwing and Star talk about blowing off steam later, to put aside the unsavory meeting with Alderman. The two call each other by their real names now, and have gotten to the point that boyfriend-girlfriend cuteness is makin the rest of the team sick. Beast Boy tries to help, but he only manages to cause trouble when he finds old emails from "Barbera". Nightwing's now in trouble as Star asks who she is. Beast Boy tries to help by changing the subject, trying to come up with money-making ways to keep their tower. Raven and the team ignore the notions of a big bake sale...or merchandising. Superboy starts thinking back, and admits they haven't helped the matter by making as much property damage as the villains. All eyes turn to headstrong Wonder Girl, who then punches Connor in the arm. Beast Boy and Raven say it's stupid that they should been taxed by the government when all they've done is help, but Bombshell tells the group that's best they don't antagonize the government. Cyborg finally gets in, but before he can do a full check, Static and Black Bat arrive, unaware of the events that have transpiried in the last few hours. After catching them up, Cass and Virgil are about as angry as the rest of the team. But when the two mention their run-in with the hooded girl, and her possible connection with Toyman, Nightwing decides to take out some pent-up anger on the two criminals. The team happily agrees and heads out in full force to track down her whereabouts. Superboy and Wonder Girl spot her at last, then chase her down to a chemcial lab. The rest of the team follows in pursuit, surrounding the place from all entrance and exit points. They corner her, but the hooded girl as it turns out (after taking off said who) is a man! He reveals they've been led into a trap, as over thirty goons with heavy-laser weaponry surround them. And for the kicker, just as Nightwing seems to recognize the man...called Bob... he pulls out a purple nerf gun. He tells him that his boss says "Hi", then fires. It hits him with intense force and causes all his gadegtry to shortcircuit and electrify him. The rest of the goons attack as Nightwing loses conciousness. 'Act Three' As Starfire struggles to awaken the fallen Nightwing, the rest of the Titans combat the laser-equipped swarm of goons...while also avoiding to ignite the chemicals as Bomshell points out. Black Bat manages to drag off several into the shadows to knock out, while Superboy throws Beast Boy at the lot, turning into a rhino in mid-air. Raven begins to destroy their weaponry, while Bob begins unleashing the more toxic materials onto the floor. Starfire picks up Nightwing and angirly pursues the coward as he tries to escape. Cy rallies the rest of the team to take down the remaining thugs. Static uses his powers to shut down all machinery, thus avoiding any more chemical attacks..so to speak. Starfire finds and tackles Bob, onto to be caught offguard by a joybuzzer that causes her powers to accidently discharge. Mass damage nearly tears half the lab apart. The Titans tie up the thugs from before then try to catch up to Star. She recovers and finds Bob has disappeared, then turns to her fallen boyfriend and tries to wake him once more. The rest find her, as she becomes more scared by Nightwing's current state. Black Bat pushes everyone aside and begins to use mouth-to-mouth and CPR to revive him. Starfire is taken aback by Cass, until Raven explains what she was doing. Nightwing gasps for air and sees the rest of the team smiling with relief, especially Star. Later, with paramedics and emergency crews at the lab, Nightwing gets checked out much to his annoyance. Star and Cy force him to get looked at, just when Captain Hall arrives to investigate the damage. Beast Boy explains about the ambush, and that they had weapons which had to belong to the Toyman. Hall doesn't blame the Titans, but tells them that Toyman and his goons are becoming more deadly...two guards at the plant were found dead. And enough of the chemicals were lost that the lab might press charges. When Hall mentions experimental kinds of chemicals, Nightwing pushes the medic aside and tells everyone that he recognized "Bob" and thinks they might have used the destruction of the fight to hide that they already stole the chemicals before they arrived. Hall is baffled as to why Toyman would need experimental stuff like that, this kind of planning and materials isn't his MO. Wonder Girl mentions how it'll take them a while to figure this out on Nightwing's laptop. Hall, unaware of the eviction notice, asks for an explanation. Starfire elaborates on Alderman. Cut to the mayor's office where Hall is chewing him and Alderman out, while Nightwing, Star, Beast Boy, and Static happily watch. A lunatic like Toyman is causing mass mayhem, and the councilwoman chooses now of all times ot kick the Teen Titans out of their HQ. Although Mayor Linseed makes it hard to hide his fanboyness with the Titans, he has to begrudingly agree with Alderman on the financials of maintaining the Tower. After Slade basically took over the city like a war lord so many years back, tourism has hit low numbers and they need capital to stay afloat and restore the city's good name. Beast Boy says that she's using numbers to hid her vendetta against superheroes. And aliens as Star adds. She says her motives are not vindictive, and adds that Metropolis or Central City don't waste tax payer dollars to build Superman or Flash expensive fortresses. Static quips that they gave Flash a museum! When Linseed delightfully asks if the Titans can turn part of the Tower into a working museum of their exploits, the rest of the Team decline. Beast Boy tries to prod them, but they shut him up and return to the focus of the meeting. Hall demands that they be allowed back in until the Toyman is brought in. Alderman tells the captain to do his job and let the vigilantes handle things like mature adults. The Titans storm out without a word, while Hall tries to apologize for the mayor/councilwoman's actions. Nightwing says he doesn't agree, but understands. They can handle it, but the Titans appreciate Hall's sincerity. He says the he and the city owe them that much after everything they've done. Just before leaving, Hall personally confronts Alderman and says she can't hide behind numbers or the mayor. And that she'll be out of a job once the city finds out what she's doing. Alderman gloats that they elected her and Hall to help clean up Jump so that they didn't need to rely on out of control superhumans to keep the peace. He asks what she's really after, and Alderman says she speaks for the unspoken minority of Jump that want an end to the madness. That want HER as the next mayor. Outside the Titans discuss the situation, and Raven elaborates that it is a big coincidence that they get locked out of the Tower, jsut as Toyman seems to be plotting something major with an old connection of Nightwing's. Nightwing wants to tail the councilwoman, but Star puts their leader on the sidelines, asking that he remain to rest, while Beast Boy (2nd in command) leads the search once more for Toyman. Now more alert. Hard to say no to Star he agrees, with Raven keeping him company back at the temporary HQ. The hooded girl, back at her place, is confronted by Toyman. He saw the news and is not happy about bringing in such loose cannons to do his dirty work. The deaths, the explosion of the lab, to which he starts asking why the police are saying chemicals were stolen by him. The hooded girl, finally revealed as Duela, says that her partnership with Toyman seems to be reaching it's end. She tells him that he needed his expertice to craft weapons that could target each of the Titans. He mentions that he's finished, to which she smiles and snaps her fingers. A large hyena then bursts through the door and tackles Toyman to the ground before he can fight back. She laughs and says that the intel-gathering had to look like he was the one calling the shots. But as Bob and the goons arrive to take away the "toys" for the Titans, she says her boss was the one really in charge. She explains that he needed to remain low, and needed advanced weapons that wouldn't immediatly raise flags if he bought up parts. Toyman demands to know who her boss is, Bob drags him up and says asks if he can dispose of him. He syas Bud and Lou are hungry. Duela tells him no, that the boss might need him alive to keep their new arsenal in check. Now combined with the chemcials they have, Duela says while leaving that it's almost "Showtime". Back at Nightwing's apartment, Dick is climbing the walls, angry that he can't be out there. But then he relaxes and promises the stay put for Star, knowing full well she and the rest can handle themselves. He then pulls up his computer and looks for anyone matching the hooded girl's description in criminal records. Raven is suprised, considering five years ago, he would have brashly ignored all of them and gone after the villain alone. He smiles and says he misses the good old days, but he's grown and become a better team player. Better than Batman. Raven probes and asks if he' spoken. Nightwing doesn't respond. She tries to ask if they've even tried to patch things up, maybe to ask his help with the Tower. He angrily says he doesn't want or need Batman's help to clean up his mess. When she mentions going back to Gotham, maybe taking Star, he tries to change the subject by asking why with all his growth...Raven can't seem to find a date. He apologizes instantly for being a jerk, but Raven accepts and acknowledges that with all her emotional growth...she still can't find someone to share a relationship with, with worrying about her powers causing repercussions. Cut to Beast Boy, leading the hunt for Toyman. Using the scent of Duela's discarded hoodie from the lab, they manage to locate the apartment she was using as a hideout. The Titans bust in, finding everyone gone and left behind crates and machinery. Cy immediatly realizes he's been busy making weapons for a big blowout. Starfire shockingly finds the photographs and intel of all the Titans. Beast Boy calls in Nightwing and Raven, showing them what they've found from Toyman's accomplice. Nightwing is worried about what this kind of intel represents. He also knows he's seen Bob before. Just then, he heads for his computer and begins pulling up old police records...from Gotham. Raven tells the group to come home with what they find. Beast Boy, however, gets a whiff of hyena scent in the room. He spots cannisters, probably with the stolen chemicals. Star wonders why they did not take these. At that point, with Bob's record brought up, Nightwing jumps to his feet and tells the Titans on the other line to get out of the building...NOW! Superboy then spots a loose floorboard and with x-ray vision discovers a trapdoor. Wonder Girl rips it apart and heads down it first. The Titans follow suit and find the Toyman waiting in the basement. His robotic drone that is with the etch-a-skecth head. But the drone starts talking, with a voice unfamiliar to the Titans. Just then they hear ticking down, a bomb is ticking down! Before anyone can react ...Zero. The building exploads, which Nightwing and Raven hear from the other end. They rush out the window and head straight for the Titans' location. The computer screen shows Bob has a long record of working with explosives, and was an enforcer for an old mob hitman called "Jack". At the scene, the police and Hall have arrived. Nightwing and Raven scream for their team mates, asking if they are allright. Hall assures them, but says they should stop making a habit out of blowing things up in one night. The team is fine and getting checked out by paramedics, Superboy ripped the floorboards out and shielded everyone from the blast. Wonder Girl pats him on the back thanking him. Beast Boy, however, can't seem to stop coughing. When asked if it's the dust from the explosion. He jokes that its just a hairball. The Titans half-heartedly laugh, but before Nightwing can interject, BB continues laughing. Raven tells him it's not that funny a joke. But Nightwing immedialty realizes what's happening, as BB starts to laugh more hysterically, his limbs flaying uncontrollable. Everyone looks on in horror, he holds Beast Boy down and tells the paramedic to help him. He's been poisoned by the chemicals, which Bob and his goons must have already turned to gaseous form. Hall, startled, realizes what all this means. He and Nightwing tell the team that Toyman isn't the culprit, just the cover and mechanic for whose really responsible. The Joker. Beast Boy continues to grow worse, and in between laughs begs for help. The Titans are aghast, as they try to help Nightwing cure BB...before the poisoning becomes fatal. Meanwhile, Duela and Bob, now on a speedboat, discuss the next step of their plan. Toyman is tied up in back.They arrive at the shores with the rest of their motley crew....the shores of Titans Tower. A figure steps off one of the boats and prepares to confront the Toyman as Bob begins untieing him. tHE Engineers and the lawyer from earlier demand they leave, but the pencilpusher is smashed in the face by a rectacable boxing glove. The hand that fired it then pulls out a knife from his coat pocket and laughs as he begins to slice his face up offscreen. The rest of the engineers try to run, but the goons...now adorned in clown mask...fire off laser weaponry to take the lot of them hostage. Joker finishes up, much to Toyman's disgust, and says that if he thinks that's bad. Wait till he sticks around for the main event that's to come. He thanks him and Duela for their services in distracting the Titans temporarily, while also making the necessary "toys" he didn't have time to produce while on the run from "Old Bats" in Gotham. The villain then uses some of the stolen chemicals to fuel his squeeze flower on his vest. It melts the lock off the main door. The clowns then enter, carrying in the Toyman's weaponry and unsealing them from the crates. The Joker whips out a crowbar to help, while his insidious laugh begins to manically fill the empty halls of Titans Tower. Cast Titans *'Nighwing' *'Starfire' *'Beast Boy' *'Raven' *'Cyborg' *'Wonder Girl' *'Superboy' *'Black Bat/Cassandra Cain' *'Static' *'Bombshell' Jump City Residents *'Captain Arthur Hall (Ron Glass)' *'Mayor Linseed (Burt Ward)' Villains *'Toyman' *'Elizabeth Alderman (Cherry Jones)' *'Duela/Joker's Daughter' *'Bob (Tracey Walter)' *'The Joker (Michael Emerson)' ' Toyman.jpg|Toyman Alderman.jpg ' Quotes Category:Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons) Category:Episodes (TTFF)